Through the eyes of a Sister
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: [Warriors: Erin Hunter] Based off of her second book 'Fire and Ice', it follows the story of Princess and how she summons up courage to help out her brother, Fireheart. Third chapter is up, she's been ordered by the star clan to help Fireheart!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Princes sat on the window seal. Looking out, she could see the woods beyond the fence, wondering what it was like to live as a wild cat. As she was getting ready for her afternoon nap, something caught her eyes. There outside the window something was moving beyond her fence.

Curiosity got the best of her as she gently jumped of her resting spot with cautious feet, she was heavy and about to kit. As soon as her four paws were on the ground she carefully walked outside. It was cold, but this didn't stop Princes, she was eager to find this mysterious movement, hoping it was a mouse of some kind.

When she got to the spot, there was nothing there, so she waited for a little while. She convinced herself to go deeper thinking the mouse has gone on. Quietly Princes crouched on her fat stomach and started to sneak up on the imaginary moving object she was chasing. She was about to leap on what she was stalking, but heard voices coming. Not voices of people like her masters, but other cats. She looked up to look around and found two cats; a small kitten that was a gray color being guided by an older orange tabby about her age. Fear filled her eyes; something wasn't right here, as the kitten found her and angrily started to run after her.

Princes ran to her fence before she turned around to see what the two wild cats were doing. Surprisingly the orange tabby and her locked eyes for a good moment then she turned away into her master's house. As soon as she got inside, she went to her favorite napping spot, the window seal. There she looked outside and wonder why she wasn't afraid. Something happen, and it had to do with that tom she saw, something from the past awoken her heart once more. She stared at the place the two cats disappeared into the woods and softly mew to herself, "Rusty, you came back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been two days since Princess ran into the group of wildcats. She swore she saw her brother Rusty, but made herself believe he wasn't. Rusty was fatter than that, and looked healthier all together, it was just her imagination. With a big yawn, she padded the smooth wood and fell asleep.

Princes notice something moving outside, jumped down her laying spot, and padded out of the small flap in the door. When she got close enough, it turned out to be a mouse. She started to stalk it moving closer and closer, but when she was ready to pounce, the orange tabby got it before her. She stared at him, waiting for him to leave, just when a big tabby, a tom came from the woods.

"KITTYPET!" the tom growled with his back arched, ready to attack. Princess turned around to head back into her house, when she noticed the tom went after the orange one. Not waiting to find out which one was going to win, she ran into her house, as fast as her body would, but could not. Something felt like it had her leg. She turned around to see what was there, just to realize what was really happening.

"Princes, wake up," it was her master's little one, annoying as he was, grabbed her foot, and started to play with it. Not being in the mood, she growled at him to make him let go, and jerked her leg from him. She tucked her leg into her fat body, as her tale swept the wood in annoyance, she laid her head down and was ready to fall asleep, but that tom kept on waking her. So, to keep herself occupied, she watched the fenced that surrounded her land from the wild land.

She was half asleep when something caught her eyes once again, the tom from her dream. He was padding his way carefully onto her land, but Princess didn't find this welcoming. In fear she raced to the floor and out the door. She stood between this tabby and her home, her back arched up and hissed in fear.

"Get away," she hissed, as the tom started to back up a little.

"Princess it's me!" The tom mewed.

Princess was shocked. How could this tabby know her name, and who is he? Fear still had a hold of her, and she started to growl.

"How do you know my name?" Princess growled and started forward towards him.

"Princess, it's me, Rusty!" The tom mewed again.

"And how do you know my brother's name?" Princess wasn't ready to let go of her fear.

"It's me, Rusty, you're brother, from down the road," the orange tom mewed once again as fear fled from Princess's eyes. She clearly could see that this wasn't the tom that frightened her in her dreams.

"Rusty?" she mewed in curiosity.

"Princess, it's been a while," Rusty purred, he was happy that his sister still remembered him.

Princess was overcome with relief, her brother was still alive, and doing well from the story she heard from her from him. There was a lot to be caught up between the two, but it was getting late. Rusty said good-bye to his sister and ran off into the woods, as princess stood at the fence and watched her brother disappeared into his new home. Jealousy flickered in Princess's heart, but she was happy that her brother was still alive. After sitting, Princess decided to go in, it was starting to become cold. Once inside she made it to her favorite spot once again, and fell asleep, this time with out worries.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you all for your reviews. Like what it says on my bio page, I well be working really hard to get chapter 3 and 4 up. I promise nothing, but I will try. About this chapter, the chat between Princess and Fireheart doesn't happen in the book, that's what we assume.

Chapter 3

Princess decided for a change that her new napping spot would be a pillow that she dragged off of the couch and place next to the door. It was colder here but Princess didn't want the hassle of jumping off the window seal then back on. As she padded the pillow to make it just right, she finally plopped down and started to sleep, the little movements from her stomach kept on waking her more often now, she knew it wouldn't be long.

Princess finally started to doze off when she heard her brother calling her. Slowly Princess lifted her heavy body and trotted out the door. She looked around to find Fireheart but was having a hard time, she could sense he was close but where. Soon, out from right under the dead tree's branches, Fireheart was padding over to his sister purring with amusement.

"So what happen today?" Princess purred as she licked Fireheart between the ears, it was something that he taught her.

"My apprentice, Cinderpaw, was wonderful today, she caught three mice." Fireheart purred while cleaning his chest, Princess could see that he was still much like her little brother, always easy to please.

"She's sounds like she might be a great warrior."

"Only if she would take orders from me, then she would."

"Well little brother, I never took orders from you and look at me now," Princess playfully hissed at her brother and flatten her ears.

"But you're a kittypet!" Fireheart knew what she was doing and replied the same way, then crouched and leaped after her sister. Even with kits slowing down Princess, she still dodged his attack. "Looks like you need pouncing lessons again, little brother."

"Want to bet a mouse on that?" Fireheart purred with enjoyment and in a flash light turned around and pounced on Princess pinning her to the ground. "What do you think?"

"Looks like you finally beat me at my own game, Rusty," Princess purred as Fireheart got off and helped his sister up.

"Living in the wild for a long time would do that to you," Fireheart purred as he licked Princess between the ears. "But unlike being a kittypet, I have to return to my clan. They would be really upset if I don't show up soon."

"Good luck," Princess purred as she watched her brother run past the fence that separated her land from his. She long to explore the other side ever since she was a kit, but now that dream was crushed.

She wanted to be like her brother, and wild and free. After her moment of silence she padded her way into her house and returned to the pillow. She was freezing cold now, but that didn't bother her for her mind was on Fireheart and how his life must be. Soon sleep pulled the cover over her eyes and she dosed off into the dream world.

"Fire alone can save our clan," a she cat stood outside her fence. Princess went out to see who was meowing outside her door to find a calico cat sitting there staring at her. "Make sure the fire does not burn out." Princess wondered what was going on, as she noticed the calico cat started the walk away, Princess wanted to stop her, but couldn't find the right words. She was confused, but right before the calico was out of sight Princess finally spoke.

"How can I when I am not one of them," Princess cried, something just wasn't right, she could feel her little fur balls churned inside her, they too felt the same feeling.

The calico stopped at turned around and stared Princess in the face. "You share the same blood as them, so does your children. You are born warriors just not of the clans." Princess was shocked confused and scared all at once. She watches the calico carefully as she made her way home into the woods as she left Princess alone.

Princess found herself were she last knew, on her pillow. Fear took a hold of her heart once more, but this was different from the last time. Something wrong was going to happen, and Princess knew she had to help her brother in any way she could. She laid her head down and tried to let sleep pull the covers over her eyes, but something that cat said kept waking her. 'Make sure the fire does not burn out.'


End file.
